Archangel of War (COMPLETE)
by Sboyle92
Summary: I am Andromeda Jackson, Daughter of Poseidon, hero of Olympus, veteran of the Titan and Giant Wars… or am I? I died on that battlefield and came back to life a few moments later. Something happened that now is causing me to question everything that I know. Am I Andy Jackson? Or am I Charmeine, Archangel of War? Fem!Percy Oneshot


Percy Jackson x Supernatural

Archangel of War

I am Andromeda Jackson, Daughter of Poseidon, hero of Olympus, veteran of the Titan and Giant Wars… or am I? I died on that battlefield and came back to life a few moments later. Something happened that now is causing me to question everything that I know. Am I Andy Jackson? Or am I Charmeine, Archangel of War? Fem!Percy Oneshot

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Percy Jackson nor Supernatural.

Some changes: **The oneshot starts ten years before Lucifer and Michael face off. Andy (fem percy) is eighteen in the beginning on this story. Everyone lives!**

Andy looked around the battlefield for Her but could not see nor sence her anywhere. Annabeth and Athena were fighting Encleadus. Hades, Hazel, and Nico were fighting Alcyoneus. Zeus, Hera, and Thalia with Jason were fighting Porphyrion. Apollo, Artemis, Dionysus, and the Hunters of Artemis that were demigods were fighting Otis, Ephialtes, and Orion. Frank, Clarrise, and Ares were fighting Damasen. Hephaestus, Hermes, and Lee, along with Reyna, were fighting Mimas and Hippolytus. Aphrodite, Demeter, and Piper were fighting Periboia.

As for Andy and Poseidon, along with the help of Hestia, had already defeated Clytius and Thoon, and were now battling Polybotes.

As the gods and demigods defeated their respective giants, the Roman and Greek demigods, along with their allies, finished off the monsters that had been trying to aid the giants.

Andy looked around the battlefield once more.

"Is it over?" She heard one of the demigods ask.

All of a sudden, the ground started rumbling, knocking almost everyone off of their feet except for Posiedon, Zeus, Hades, and strangely enough, Andy. The ground split open, Gaea emerging from the depths with more of her stone giant monster creations. Without any hesitation, the demigods, gods, centaurs, satyrs, and more charged at the incoming wave of monsters and some titans that had been released by Tartarus. Zeus, Posiedon, Hades, and Andy charged at Gaea themselves knowing that this battle would go on for forever if they didn't defeat her soon.

Gaea saw them coming and with a blood thirsty grin, summoned her own two swords to her hands and charged, crashing into the four of them with a loud boom that shook the ground.

After that it was a whirlwind of blades, flashes of lightning, strong gusts of wind, earth against earth, and strong waves of water. It felt like they were in their own time bubble, paying no attention to the outside world. Hades and Poseidon had been knocked backwards when it happened. Zeus had distracted Gaea while Andy slipped behind her and stabbed Gaea straight through her heart at the same time Zeus cut off her head with a powerful blow of a lightning bolt strike.

But not before Gaea made one last move. As soon as Andy pierced her heart, Gaea commanded the Earth to stab Andy through the heart as well. And that is exactly what happened.

The earth erupted behind Andy as a spear and directly in to Andy's heart at the same time Gaea's head was cut off.

Andy didn't even have time to cry out in pain. One second, they were finishing off Gaea, and the next, she knew no more.

All there was, was darkness.

linebreak

I groaned, slowly blinking my eyes open, taking in my surroundings. I was in the most beautiful garden I had ever seen… and there was a dark skinned man sitting on a bench a few feet away from me smiling.

"Oh, who the Hades are you?" I groaned out. This better not be another big bad that wants to take over the world. If he was, I was going to shove Riptide so far up his -.

"Andromeda Jackson, I've been waiting for you for a long time."

I blinked, keeping my eyes on the man. "Uh, waiting for what exactly?"

"You, Andromeda, are not who you think you are. You are much more. And as such, your journey is not over yet. I am sending you back to your newly healed body and with some memories. Good luck, you're going to need it."

A flash of light and the garden and man were gone, in their places were the sorrow filled, grime caked faces of the gods and demigods.

"What's with the long faces?" I croaked out. Annabeth darted forward, tugging me into a hug first before the others did a split second later.

"Don't you ever die on my again, Seaweed Brain."

"Don't you worry, Wise girl. Dieing isn't fun at all. Not something I recommend to any of you, by the way."

"Good to know, fish girl." Jason quiped.

I couldn't hold in my tears any longer though and my friends just held me tighter. I had died but returned. I don't think all of me made it back.

linebreak

Four Months after end of Giant War

So, a lot has happened since that day that I died, met the creepy man in the garden, and returned to life.

For one, when we demigods were being rewarded for our acts in the war, I had asked for my demigod scent and dyslexia to be removed so that I could finally finish high school and then go on to college without fear of being attacked.

My wish had been granted and I had left to go see my mom and stepdad and to try to get used to the 'human' world again. It hadn't helped that I had PTSD from not only both of the Titan and Giant Wars but also my time in Tartarus.

I dreamed about all of that, obviously, but I also dreamed of not only the creepy guy and the garden, but also… of four boys and a little girl playing together under the watchful eye of their father. I even knew the boys' names, well, their nicknames, anyways. Mike, Luci, Gabe, and Raph. And throughout the years, nine to be exact, I would dream about this small family, playing and bonding together in the garden I had appeared in when I died.

I couldn't help but feel like I knew the boys and the girl. Hopefully, I would know soon enough.

linebreak

Six Years after the War

I had to leave. My mother's neighbors, as well as my own family and friends, my co-workers at the aquarium, had begun to notice that I haven't aged a day, that I still looked like an eighteen year old girl when I should be well into my twenties.

The last thing I needed was for my paranoid immortal family members (aka Uncle Z) to think I did something and was conspiring against him.

So, I packed a bag of essentials, left a note for mother telling her that I was safe and hadn't been kidnapped by a crazy goddess again, got in my car, and then drove away. I had already transferred my money into an account with a fake name.

Charmiene Angelo. Angelo was from Nico, I didn't think he would mind if I borrowed half of his last name. And then Charmiene was the name of the little girl that I had been dreaming about that played with the four boys for years.

And I moved to Tennessee, down the road from an old abandoned hotel that just sent the creeps up and down my spine.

I had my own little cabin in the woods and I was content, until I remembered who I really was.

It wouldn't be for another three years that I found out exactly who I was, and what I have felt was missing from my life this whole time.

linebreak

Nine years after the War

I am Charmeine, Archangel of War, youngest archangel.

What brought me to that conclusion, you may ask? I looked just like the Charmeine in my dreams as I did growing up. And I've been having dreams of past lives as well that always looked almost exactly the same as Charmeine and I.

Then, all of a sudden, I had just been minding my own business when I had felt someone cry out in pain and agony… and that cry was familiar to me.

I water traveled immediately to where I had felt the cry and I appeared in an old dining room that looked like one for a hotel and in the middle was a man's body with a sword about to be pierced through his body by another man.

"Stop!" I cried out.

Both men looked over at me and as soon as their eyes met mine, I was able to see silver wings behind the man on the ground and the man standing over him had black, wilted wings.

"Who are you?" The man with the sword snarled. "What are you doing here?"

I could also see their true faces through the human bodies they were using. "Luci? Gabe?" Came out of my mouth before I could stop it. The man with the sword was now walking towards me while the man that had once been on the ground staggered to his feet.

"How do you know our names?" The man that just got to his feet - Gabe - rasped out. I hesitated for a moment then decided to just speak the truth.

"I've been having dreams of you, all six of you, for years. And when I felt Gabe cry out, I couldn't stop myself from coming."

"Six of us?" Luci asked, stopping a few feet away from me. I wet my lips.

"Yes. Mike, Luci, Gabe, Raph, Papa, and Charmeine."

The two males exchanged startled glances from the distance between them before they both turned their bright eyes onto me making me squirm internally. It felt like they were seeing all the way into my soul.

Suddenly, Gabe gasped, causing Luci and I to look over at him puzzled. But Gabe just staggered towards me and drew me suddenly into his arms.

"Dear sister, you have returned to us."

"Gabriel, what do you speak of? You know as well as I Charmeine died many millenium ago against Amara." Luci snapped out. Gabe drew back from me but turned so that he had one arm around my waist and that we were both facing Luci.

"Luci, it's her. I would recognize her soul, her Grace, anywhere as you know. She is my twin sister after all. Look again with the two of us united once again and try and deny that she isn't Charmeine."

Luci about rolled his eyes but again he looked at me the way he had done so before. I was about to turn to Gabe to question him about how he knew that I was in fact his twin as I had only had a very strong suspicion that I was in fact her, when Luci gasped.

I turned my attention back onto Luci to see that he had lurched forward, dropping the angel sword and drawing me, and consequently Gabe, into a hug. And there I was, surrounded by two of my brothers, when I finally recieved all of my memories of my past lives and as Charmeine as well as where my Grace was.

"Where have you been all of this time?" Lucifer asked, pulling away at last and tucking a strand of my black hair behind my ear. I smiled slyly.

"Would you believe me if I told you that I've been fighting in the wars of man?"

Both Gabriel and Lucifer laughed.

"Yes, I think so. You weren't named the Archangel of War for nothing, dear one." Gabriel said fondly. But then he thought of something else, causing his smile to dim slightly. "But where is the rest of your Grace?"

I smiled slightly at the two of them. "Papa hid a portion of my Grace in each one of you, my brothers, so that the only way I can get it back is if all five of us are together again." I turned to Lucifer, my expression now hesitant. "Luci, I know you hate humans, but I can't agree with your plan of annihilation. My whole life as Andromeda Jackson has been dedicated to stopping the end of the world and I have done so twice. Don't make me have to do it a third time, brother. Here are my memories of the past twenty years as Andy as well as my more pleasent moments in all of my lifetimes. Humans yes can be evil and dark and cruel, but they also have the potential for great, wonderful things. Keep those things in mind, Luci." I tapped a finger on his face, grabbed Gabe by his arm and as I pulled back from Lucifer, water travelled Gabe and I back to my cottage.

Hopefully my memories and my words, as well as my reappearance, would be enough to put an end to the Apocalypse.

linebreak

Ten Years after the War

THIRD POV

Dean closesd the trunk of the Impala. Bobby and Castiel walk up to him.

Bobby spoke. "You goin' someplace? You're goin' to do somethin' stupid. You got that look."

"I'm gonna go talk to Sam."

"You just don't give up."

"It's Sam!"

"If you couldn't reach him here, you're certainly not gonna be able to on the battlefield." Castiel said.

"Well, if we've already lost, I guess I got nothing to lose, right?"

"I just want you to understand – the only thing that you're gonna see out there is Michael killing your brother."

"Well, then I ain't gonna let him die alone."

Dean gets into the Impala and starts the engine, driving away.

linebreak

Lucifer in Sam's body stands in the cemetery. There is the sound of wings and Michael in Adam's body appears.

Lucifer: "It's good to see you, Michael."

Michael: "You too. It's been too long. Can you believe it's finally here?"

Lucifer: "No. Not really."

Michael: "Are you ready?"

Lucifer: "As I'll ever be. A part of me wishes we didn't have to do this." And that was the part that still loved his little sister more then anything in the world. And that part also contained the rage for all of the things done to his sister. He had turned that Gabe fellow back into a human and then through him into the pit to be tortured by the most bloodthirsty demons. No one hurt his baby sister and got away with it. He knew that she would be so disappointed in him if she knew that he was still going to fight their oldest brother.

Michael: "Yeah. Me too."

Lucifer: "Then why are we?" His thoughts were still centered on Charmeine.

Michael: "Oh, you know why! I have no choice, after what you did."

Lucifer: "What I did? What if it's not my fault?"

Michael: What is that supposed to mean?

Lucifer: "Think about it. Dad made everything. Which means he made me who I am! God wanted the Devil."

Michael: "So?"

Lucifer: "So why? And why make us fight? I just can't figure out the point."

Michael: "What's your point?"

Lucifer: "We're going to kill each other. And for what? One of Dad's tests. And we don't even know the answer. We're brothers. Let's just walk off the chessboard."

Michael: "I'm sorry. I-I can't do that. I'm a good son, and I have my orders."

Lucifer: "But you don't have to follow them."

Michael: "What, you think I'm gonna rebel? Now? I'm not like you."

Lucifer: "Please, Michael —"

Michael: "You know, you haven't changed a bit, little brother. Always blaming everybody but yourself. We were together. We were happy. But you betrayed me – all of us – and you made our father leave."

Lucifer: "No one makes Dad do anything. He is doing this to us."

Michael: "You're a monster, Lucifer. And I have to kill you."

Lucifer: "If that's the way it's got to be... Then I'd like to see you try." I'm sorry, Charmeine, were Lucifer's last thoughts before he switched all of his attention onto the coming battle.

Lucifer and Michael slowly circle one another. Then they hear the sound of a car engine.

Dean drives up to Lucifer and Michael.

"Howdy, boys. Sorry. Am I interrupting something?" Dean asked, getting out of the Impala. "Hey. We need to talk." He said as he stopped a short distance away from the two power houses.

Lucifer: "Dean. Even for you, this is a whole new mountain of stupid."

Dean: "I'm not talking to you. I'm talking to Sam."

Michael: "You're no longer the vessel, Dean. You got no right to be here."

Dean: "Adam, if you're in there somewhere, I am so sorry."

Michael: "Adam isn't home right now."

Dean: "Well, then you're next on my list, buttercup. But right now, I need five minutes with him."

Michael: "You little maggot. You are no longer a part of this story!"

It looked like Michael was going to do something very bad to Dean, when they were again interrupted.

Castiel: "Hey, ass-butt!"

Castiel and Bobby had appeared. Castiel was holding a bottle from which a flame was burning – a Molotov cocktail. Castiel threw the bottle at Michael, who screamed as he went up in flames.

Dean: "'Ass-butt'?"

Castiel: "He'll be back – and upset – but you got your five minutes."

Lucifer: "Castiel. Did you just Molotov my brother with holy fire?" He asked, turning to look at the seraph. Who knew that something bad was going to happen... to himself.

Castiel: "Uh... no."

Lucifer: "No one dicks with Michael but me."

Lucifer snaps his fingers. Castiel explodes in a rain of blood and chunks of meat.

Dean: "Sammy, can you hear me?" Dean didn't want to think that Castiel was gone again, for forever this time, as he had just been smitted by the Devil himself.

Lucifer: "You know... I tried to be nice... for Sammy's sake. But you... are such a pain... in my ass."

Lucifer throws Dean onto the windshield of the Impala, which shatters. Bobby shoots Lucifer in the back. When Lucifer turns, Bobby shoots him again in the front. Lucifer makes a twisting hand motion and Bobby's neck snaps.

Dean shouts out, "N-o-o-o-o!"

Lucifer said with a tiny smirk. "Yes."

Lucifer grabs Dean's legs and pulled him off the hood of the Impala. He punched Dean hard. Dean fell back against the Impala, spitting blood.

Dean: "Sammy? Are you in there?"

Lucifer: "Oh, he's in here, all right." He punched Dean again. "And he's gonna feel the snap of your bones." Another punch. Dean fell to the ground. "Every single one." He hauls Dean to his feet. "We're gonna take our time."

Lucifer punched Dean a further ten times. Dean, his face now very swollen and bleeding, put out a hand to Lucifer's jacket.

Dean: "Sam, it's okay. It's okay. I'm here. I'm here. I'm not gonna leave you." Lucifer punched him twice more. "I'm not gonna leave you."

Lucifer draws back his fist for another punch. But a hand on his wrist from a third party stopped him.

"That is enough, Luci." The soft voice of his sister said. Lucifer's eyes closed briefly in despair.

"Charmeine." Is all he was able to say before he was thrown away from Dean Winchester and across the cemetary. The newly arrived Charmeine gently touched Dean's shoulder, healing him, while Gabe brought back Castiel and Bobby.

Charmeine then walked over to stand opposite of her brother.

"Luci, why are you doing this?"

Lucifer smiled in despair. "Michael can not see reason for us to not have this fight. And I will not go down without a fight, dear one. I know that you are on the side of the humans, Char, and that is what is making this so difficult for me. But I will make you a deal. If Michael backs down and agrees not to fight, then so shall I. And I will not try to elimante all of the human race."

"I would take the deal, sis. That's the best we're gonna get outta him." Gabe said, coming to stand between the two, sucking on a sucker.

Castiel gaped, now realizing who this woman was.

"Cas? Who is she?" Dean asked, seeing his expression.

"That is Charmeine, Archangel of War, youngest of the Archangels, twin to Gabriel."

"Five archangels? I thought there were only four created." Bobby said gruffly.

"That is because she was destroyed by Amara, the Darkness, when we went to war with her several millions of years ago." A new voice interjected distractedly, causing not only the hunters and seraph to look over, but also the three Archangels. A dark skinned male stood there, staring at the female Archangel, stunned. "You are alive."

Charmeine smiled, recognizing who this man was. "Hello, Raph." And then she was standing in front of another one of her brothers and hugging him, the tension that had been in Raphael's vessel immediately dissipating.

"I-I can't believe your here right now, sister."

"This is all great and all but is there anyway I could talk to my brother Sam and have my other brother Adam back?" Dean interjected. Charmeine snapped her fingers, three empty vessels appearing in the middle of the cemetary.

"Raph, Luci, let them go. There is no point in staying in vessels for there will be no end of the world today," Charmeine decided.

"Is that so?" Michael's voice came suddenly, having appeared at the edge of the trees. "And who are you to-" he cut himself off as he got a good look at her. "Oh, my little sister."

And they two hugged as Raph and Luci jumped into the vessels made for them, Gabe wiping Raph's vessel's memories and transporting them back where they had come from. While Sam staggered over towards Dean and the Impala.

Several moments passed of whispered conversation between the youngest and oldest Archangel before they ceased talking and turned to the group to make the verdict.

Michael strode across the cemetary to stand right in front of Lucifer's new vessel.

"I accept your terms, brother." And with that, the third Winchester was freed from an Archangel and sent towards the other humans in the clearing. As soon as all five of the Archangels were in close proximity to each other, four beams of light shot out of the four male Archangels and shot into Charmeine, whom bent over instantly as if in pain.

"Sister!" They cried out.

"I-I'm okay, brothers. I just got my Grace back and it hurt like a b*tch, that's all." Charmeine then straightened and with some reassurances to her brothers that she was well, turned to the hunters and seraph.

"I would like to apologize for the actions of my brothers and the harm and stress they have caused you all. But hopefully, with me taking the four of them away so we can start to bond and so that Gabe and I can show our brothers the happiest place on Earth, that none of them will want to destroy it." Charmeine and Gabe shared grins that caused dread to well up inside of their brothers instantly while Bobby, Dean, Sam, and Adam smotherd laughter. What they wouldn't pay to see the d**cheb*gs going there.

"Wait!" Sam called out before they could flash away. The female looked over her shoulder at him. "Thank you."

She smiled at him. "Don't thank me yet. This isn't the last time you are going to be seeing us, I think. Keep an eye on the horizon for us."

With that, the Archangel siblings vanished. And that was the day Andromeda 'Andy' Jackson, daughter of Poseidon, Hero of Olympus, veteran of the Titan War, veteran of the Giant War, became once again her true self: Charmeine, Archangel of War, youngest Archangel, twin to the Archangel Gabriel.

And if Gabe and her hum'd the tune to 'It's a Small World' whenever they saw their brothers, causing Gabe and her to hide for a month to avoid their bad moods, well, no one had said things were going to become boring afterall.

The End


End file.
